Awakenings
by markyc58
Summary: There are many 'awakenings' throughout life; they can range from simply being awakened from a dream, to being 'awakened' to new ideas, new cultures and possibilities. But the greatest 'awakening' comes with the opening of the heart...
1. Ch 01 Uh Sorry Wrong Number

**Warning: This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (meaning boy love) story. If you are offended by this, please leave now. I will accept no flames regarding this. Flame my spelling. Flame my grammar. You can even flame my logic (or lack thereof). But if you don't like Shounen-Ai/Yaoi and continue to read, **_**you**_** are the only one that should get roasted!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any profit from this story. I only borrow the characters because I love them and like to play with them and because they give my very mundane life meaning. How sad is that?

* * *

**Chapter One: "Uh…Sorry, Wrong Number…"**

It had been almost a year since Yugi's decisive battle against Atemu and the former Egyptian Pharaoh's return to the afterlife. It had been **exactly** one month ago that the dreams had started.

The second-place winner of Duelist Kingdom sighed tiredly, scrubbing dejectedly at his burning and bloodshot eyes. Lying there with his heart racing and his palms sweating, he swore under his breath, then turned over, groaning as his eyes caught the glowing numerals on the bedside clock. _3 a.m.? Not again! _ He always awoke at exactly the same time **every** night, plagued with an almost overwhelming sense of urgency, a feeling that something **bad** was about to happen (he had no idea what) if **something** wasn't done (again, he was clueless) but he couldn't pinpoint anything in the dreams themselves that would create that particular feeling. They contained nothing 'nightmarish' – there were no monsters, no distorted landscapes, no 'walking dead, flesh-eating zombies'; no death, blood or gore of any kind. **That** wasn't the problem. On the contrary, if anything, they were quite **erotic**. They reminded him more of his flights-of-fantasy regarding a certain teen-aged, blue-eyed 'dragon' except that, since the main character in these, good-looking or not, was considered to be a close **friend** – (insert Ewww! factor here) – well, let's just say that the 'flag' remained at half-staff, unlike when he awoke from his 'dragon' dreams. They were confusing – yes. Irritating; most definitely. Were they Scary? **No**. He shook his head. _If anyone should be having these kinds of dreams about the Pharaoh, it should be Yugi…or Tea...or…__**both**__? _He shook his head_. I'm __**so**__ not gonna go dere_!

True, when he and the others had realized that Atemu (or 'Yami', as he was called before he recovered his real name) was indeed a separate entity from Yugi and was an ages-old **spirit **inhabiting the Millennium Puzzle – or his best friend's body whenever 'they' deemed it necessary (and not some sort of bizarre, psychological problem on the shorter duelist's behalf) – the group had been dumbfounded. Once that bit of startling information had been accepted though, along with the facts that Duel Monsters were real, that magic existed, and so did a place called the 'Shadow Realm' (all having been reinforced by the strange events that seemed to take place whenever the 'other Yugi' made an appearance) it hadn't taken them long to become fast friends with the darker being; he would even venture to say 'best friends', in his case. That was where his discomfort and confusion came in. He was **sure** that someone was trying to send a 'message' – and yes, he did mean **Atemu**, as crazy as that sounded – and that the dreams he was having were meant for the pocket-sized duelist, and not for him; after all, Atemu was the other half of Yugi's 'soul', not his. The only thing that he could think of was that, for some reason, they just weren't getting through, so like bad phone calls, they were being 'rerouted' to the 'next available operator'; namely, one Joseph Ryan Wheeler.

With an even louder sigh, the troubled blond rolled over onto his stomach, the twin bed's bedsprings squeaking loudly in protest at the movement. One month, and he still hadn't worked up the courage to say anything to his large-eyed friend. None of their tiny, tight-knit group would ever forget how torn up the smaller boy had been at the loss of his other 'self'; and even though he had seemed to be all right to Tristan, Tea and the others when they had returned to Japan after their short stay in Egypt, the amber-eyed teen knew exactly how keenly the other boy continued to feel the pain of that loss. Perhaps **that **was the reason why he wasn't getting the message. It couldn't get past the wall of hurt that the tri-colored haired teen was still carrying but trying so hard not to show.

Whatever the problem was, or **wasn't**, the 'knowing' wasn't giving Joey any clue as to what to do about it. He couldn't risk going to Yugi first – if he was wrong (he didn't think he was) and the dreams were nothing more than a fanciful wish or the result of his overworked imagination (he was sure they weren't) – he would never forgive himself for getting his young friend's hopes up for nothing. He needed to check it out before bringing the subject up, but that meant going back to Egypt, which he had neither the money (thanks to his lush of a father) nor the means (again, thanks to his old man) to do.

But he knew someone who **did**. However, getting up the nerve to face his long-time rival (and recently, albeit begrudgingly, acknowledged secret 'crush') to ask for help was one thing…

Getting the azure-eyed genius to **believe** him (**especially** if there was magic involved) and then convincing him to go along with his half-formed and still-being-worked-on ideas…

Well, **that** was another thing entirely.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning dawned bright and all too early. The summer sky was a clear blue and the sun warm as it kissed the skin, the slight breeze soothing the heat of its rays before they could become too much. It was a beautiful day, but the blond met it with a deep sigh, bleary-eyed and dead-tired, and wondering if he should have his head examined for even thinking of doing what he was on his way to do.

Dressed in the only suit that he owned – yes, he owned **a** suit (only because Tea had purchased it for him, telling him that he should have at least one, in case he had to go to a job interview or funeral or some such thing. She had gotten it at a second-hand store, which was all he could afford, so it was one size too big and had come along with a cheesy **almost **matching **clip-on** tie) – and with his hair freshly washed and combed (for all the good that **that** did) he made his way downtown to the Kaiba Corporation building with a cotton-dry mouth, his stomach tied in a knot that even a boy scout would be proud of, and wincing almost every other step as his 'only-worn-once' dress shoes pinched his toes.

Hanging his head, he sighed again. _The things he did for his friends_.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba was already on his third cup of coffee when his 'secretary' – he used the term **loosely** (she was a temp, because **his** was on something called a 'vacation') – buzzed in to tell him that, apparently, there was a 'gentleman' at the front desk in the lobby requesting to see him that wasn't logged into his appointment book; what did he want her to do about it?

Holding back a sigh of exasperation, the brunet had started to tell her that if this person didn't have an appointment _that anyone with half-a-brain_ would know to send him away, but instead, for reasons unknown, found himself asking for the name of the 'moron' who dared interrupt his, heretofore, very productive (and oh-so-very mind-numbing) morning. The answer had him nearly choking on the coffee he was sipping.

He could **not** deny that he **had** become a little more 'sociable', as his little brother would put it, towards Yugi and the loyal band of dorks (he wouldn't call them 'geeks' as he considered most of them to be, at least moderately-to-majorly, computer-illiterate) that followed the renowned 'King of Games' after the events of the recent past (how could he not?) but, he wouldn't count himself as being a 'friend' to anyone in the group, no matter what **they** wanted to think, and he had yet to be convinced as to the existence of any type of 'magic', no matter what strange occurrences had taken place in Egypt. _He __**would **__find a __**logical**__ explanation for everything that had happened __**one day**__…Damn them!_

As soon as that thought had passed through his brain, the normally stoic teen winced. After all the nagging done by Mokuba – whom had started nearly the second they had taken off and had continued almost non-stop for a month after they had returned to Japan – as to how badly he felt that his older brother had treated the other teens "for no good reason, mind you", the CEO had finally broken down and promised to be more agreeable in any dealings that he had with them in the future...**especially** when it came to the blond, who seemed to be the younger Kaiba's favorite_. _Truthfully, his harsh view of the other boy had softened quite a bit (sometimes disturbingly so) during their 'adventures' and now, whenever they saw each other, their verbal sparring was more playful than vitriol. But, they still didn't make a point of seeking each other out. So, the youthful billionaire was **very **curious as to what was so important that it had provoked **Wheeler**, of all people, to come and see **him **directly. Not that he was **really** complaining, mind you. It was a beautiful day, his office was too dark and stuffy, he was bored to death, and the 'Chihuahua' was really cute and **always** amused him.

"I'll see him. Send him up." Smirking evilly, he took another sip of his coffee. _This should be fun_.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Standing outside of Kaiba's office door, Joey found himself wanting to do nothing more than turn around and march back the way he had come; **double-time**. Never before had the blond actually been **afraid** of facing the teenaged entrepreneur – in school or on the dueling field – but now, after just recently accepting the truth about his sexuality and how he really felt about the stubborn and arrogant brunet, he was suddenly unsure of how to act and what to say; and hoping beyond hope that he could just get this business taken care of before things spiraled out of control as they normally did – he really didn't want to end up in a shouting match today; not if he could help it. Taking a few deep breaths to try and steady his nerves, he found his traitorous mind replaying what had happened when Yugi had found out about his 'secret' a few days prior…and shared a surprising one of his own…

_Joey's face flushed a delicate shade of pink as his gaze dropped to the floor. "Oh, come on Yug! Dat's not true!" Yugi grinned at his friend's sudden shyness._

"_Sure, it is! You're very handsome; Mai sure thinks so…" He stopped when he saw Joey frown and shake his head._

"_Mai…" The blond sighed, "…is not the one I wish would notice." His frown deepened. "But dat's a pipe dream dat will never happen."_

"_You have a crush on someone, Joey?" Yugi's eyes shone in delight. "Who is it? You can tell me!"_

"_You won't believe it, Yug. I can't believe it; but its da truth, and I can't ignore it any longer – though what good facing up to it is gonna do, I don't know. Make me feel like more of an idiot dan I already do, maybe." He sighed, again. "And what's worse, I don't know how you're gonna feel about it…"_

"_Me?" Yugi echoed in confusion, then "…It's not Tea, is it?" The fearful tone in his voice had the other boy quickly shaking his head and waving his hands in frantic denial._

"_No! No! Nothin like dat, Yug! It's just…"_

"_It's just…what?" Joey's mumbled answer was indecipherable. "Come, again?"_

"_I said…it's a guy."_

"_You have a crush…on a guy…"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_Oh…Ohhh!" The spiky-haired teen's amethyst eyes widened dramatically as he digested this new information. "So, you're into guys…not girls…I mean…yeah, okay."_

_The amber-eyed teen almost sagged with relief as his diminutive friend smiled up at him, telling him in a soft voice that – boy or girl, it didn't matter to him – that he, himself, liked both actually; then watched in sudden horror as the gentle smile faded and he paled to a shade of white that he'd never seen before._

"_Uh, Joey…umm…it's…not…" The other inquired, in a hesitant voice, "well, it's not…me…is it?"_

_The blonds eyes widened, then his face flushed a scarlet red. "Uh…no…"_

"_Thank God!" Yugi took a calming breath and let it out slowly, his coloring returning to a semblance of normal, then added quickly, "Not that I would've minded, you understand…it just would have been…kind of…awkward. You know…the 'friend factor'." Joey mutely nodded his agreement, his face still somewhat rosy. "Well, Duke and Tristan are out, I assume." The affected boy grimaced._

"_Nowhere close to bein on da list. Neva happenin."_

"_That only leaves…Bakura?" He received a firm shake of the head. "Not Duke. Not Tristan. Not Bakura…that leaves…" Yugi froze, his eyes growing to an impossibly enormous size as his mouth rounded into a perfect 'O'. Joey would have sworn that he was doing his best to impersonate a gaping fish. Finally, he just barely managed to squeak out the name, "…Kaiba?" _

"_I told you dat you wouldn't believe it." Joey groaned._

"_But, Joey…you and he…I mean…" The smaller boy sputtered._

"_I know. We're like oil and water. He pisses me off and I rub him da wrong way." The blonds' shoulders slumped and he couldn't help but sigh. "I neva wanted it to be dis way, Yug. I only got mad because of da way dat he talked to me. It…it hurt when he called me names – when he acted as if I was some dumb animal. It hurt and I got mad – but I neva called him anythin but 'Moneybags' or 'Rich-boy'…" He grinned ruefully, "…and 'Bastard' and 'Asshole' and 'Prick', of course." Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "But I neva said anything dat would make him feel like he was somethin dat needed to be scraped off da bottom of somebody's shoes." Joey's amber eyes darkened and suddenly had a watery sheen to them that made the other boy's heart lurch in his chest. His best friend seemed like he was about to cry._

"_Is that the way he made you feel, Joey?" He asked the question softly, a tiny frown forming on his face._

"_Yeah…" The blond looked away quickly before continuing. "And for da life of me, Yug – I've neva been able to figure out what I did for him to hate me so right-off-the-bat."_

_Yugi was silent for a moment, and then questioned in a solemn tone, "It's gotten better, Joey – hasn't it – since…the Pharaoh…?" He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to._

"_Yeah, I guess…" Joey turned to face the shorter duelist again with a resigned sigh. "…but not enough; and you can only butt heads with a brick wall for so long, Yug before you realize dat de only thing dat you're doin is givin yourself a headache for no good reason. Kaiba is dat 'brick wall'…"_

"…_And your head hurts." Yugi finished for him, but was surprised when the other boy shook his head slowly in disagreement._

"_No…my __**heart**__ does."_

Taking one last really deep breath, the frazzled blond locked the memory away, gathered his courage and reached up to knock on the double-doors but was interrupted before he could do so by the CEO's smooth, baritone voice. "**Quit stalling, Wheeler and wasting my time. Get in here.**" Inwardly, the brown-eyed teen groaned.

_It was just his luck. Not only was the brunet super-smart, super-good looking __**and**__ super-sexy…the bastard had x-ray vision, too._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? [Grins] This should be an interesting adventure for our two favorite boys – the first few chapters will set the scenario, and then the ride will begin! I hope that you will come along!


	2. Ch 02 Are You For Real?

**Warning: This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (meaning boy love) story. If you are offended by this, please leave now. I will accept no flames regarding this. Flame my spelling. Flame my grammar. You can even flame my logic (or lack thereof). But if you don't like Shounen-Ai/Yaoi and continue to read, **_**you**_** are the only one that should get roasted!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any profit from this story. I only borrow the characters because I love them and like to play with them and because they give my very mundane life meaning. How sad is that?

* * *

**Previously…**

Taking one last really deep breath, the frazzled blond locked the memory away, gathered his courage and reached up to knock on the double-doors but was interrupted before he could do so by the CEO's smooth, baritone voice. "**Quit stalling, Wheeler and wasting my time. Get in here**." Inwardly, the brown-eyed teen groaned.

_It was just his luck. Not only was the brunet super-smart, super-good looking __**and**__ super-sexy…the bastard had x-ray vision, too._

**Chapter Two: "Are You For Real?"**

Seto had watched the image on his computer screen dance in circles for several minutes with a mixture of great amusement and moderate surprise before he had called out. His amusement stemmed from the blonds unusually hesitant nature and his surprise from just how **good** his classmate looked in a business suit. The very dark, greenish-black colored suit (he believed it would be called 'Evergreen') made the other boys blond hair and tan skin stand out even more sharply. From this distance, he looked…

…_Absolutely __delicious_. The restless teenager sighed. That was a thought best avoided. After all, he had no time to indulge in ridiculous, hormone-driven fantasies, especially when it involved someone he had once held in such disregard. He acknowledged that theirs was a tenuous relationship, at best; an oil-and-water, acid-filled, volcanic 'scream-fest' at the worst, but the smirking CEO allowed himself a quick, mental 'pat-on-the-back' that he had never lowered himself enough to take the fight to a physical level, no matter how much he might have wanted (at certain times) to pound some sense into the others thick skull. If he had consciously studied those times (which he hadn't) he would have been shocked (to say the least) to find out that they usually occurred right after the blond had done something that had put **himself** in 'harm's way'. As it was, **that** fact had been stored very neatly and tidily in the back of Seto's brain by his subconscious, and was lying about, just waiting to bite him in the ass when he least expected it.

He was brought back to boring reality by the timid movement of his office door; if one could call it that. Molasses moved faster. Irritated, the brunet arose from his chair; crossing the room in but a few long-legged strides, he grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the door wide open, coming face-to-face with a brightly blushing blond who 'eeped' loudly and then proceeded to lose his balance, tripping over his own two feet (_it was the shoes, damn it!_) and into the CEO causing them both to fall heavily onto the (thankfully) carpeted floor.

"**Wheeler**…" _Count to ten. Remember your promise to Mokuba. On second thought, count to __**twenty**__._

Unmoving, said blond boy blinked, and then answered, slowly. "Yeah, Kaiba?"

"**Get. Off. Me. - NOW!**"

The aggravated brunet's roar would've put his favorite Blue Eyes to shame; as it was, it had Joey scrambling away like a crab that had landed on a bed of hot coals, red-faced and shaking and with a rock the size of Texas (that was a state somewhere in America – he'd read things from there came bigger) in the pit of his stomach, and the horrible feeling that he had just blown whatever slim chance that he might have had in securing the teen billionaire's help. _Aw, damn!_

Huffing, and glaring daggers, said billionaire picked himself up off of the floor with as much dignity as he could muster; smoothing the rumples out of his soft-grey business suit as he made his way back to his desk, he sat down heavily in his chair, his brilliant blue eyes locking on the other boy who remained, head down and stock-still, where he had landed.

_He looks miserable. _Sighing, the lanky teen shook his head and did something he **rarely **did. _Damn you, Mokuba! I hope I don't regret this! _ "It's all right, Wheeler. It was an accident. No harm done."

Joey's head shot up, his amber eyes wide and his mouth open. "Really…? You sure, Kaiba…?" The brunet couldn't help but smirk at the almost childlike amazement on the other's face.

"I'm sure. But if you continue to waste my time, I may change my mind." He pointed to one of the armchairs positioned across from his desk. "Sit."

The blonds' eyes narrowed. "Dat's not funny, Kaiba."

The smirk widened.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Yugi Mutou shook his head, wild hair flying and chubby cheeks deflating as he blew out another frustrated breath. Wide amethyst eyes raked for what seemed like the thousandth time over the disheveled mess that his grandfather was determined to call a 'storeroom' – _gaah! Even as small as I am, I can barely get inside the door, for Ra's sake! – _But he **still** couldn't locate the special set of Duel Monsters cards that Solomon Mutou had sent him to find. He was just about to give up, when something flashed in the dull light, catching his attention. That's when he remembered; the new cards came in a fancy box done with holographic paper. The only problem; he discovered as he looked up that said box was setting in the furthest corner on the very **top** shelf, impossible for him to reach – and there was no room for a stepladder. _Gods! I hate being so short! If only Yami were here…_

Shoulders slumping, the small boy sighed dishearteningly. It had been a almost a **whole** year and the hurt and feeling of **loss **still remained as fresh and as enveloping as if the Pharaoh's departure had happened only moments before. Sure, he tried to put on a good act for everyone, but if the truth were to be told, there were many sleepless nights and untold tears and an ache in his chest that never seemed to give him any respite. _I miss you so much, mou hitori no boku!_

It was at this moment that the teen heard the bell over the shop door jangle, announcing the arrival of a potential customer. But before he could pick his way out of the cramped closet, the sound of his grandfather's voice and another's answering laughter rang out from the front. Hearing it, he couldn't help but smile.

Sometimes Tristan's timing was impeccable.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

There was** silence**; complete and utter** silence.**

It had been nearly **five whole minutes** since Joey had finished explaining why he had showed up on Kaiba's proverbial 'doorstep'— while he had been speaking, the other had merely stared at him, taking it all in with a poker-face and not even making **one** attempt to interrupt – that had given the blond the 'willies' enough. Now, sitting there, waiting for a reaction, **any** reaction **at all**, the already nervous teen felt the suddenly too-stuffy room closing in on him.

That was why, when the laughter erupted, the fair-haired boy nearly jumped out of his skin, his golden eyes wide and disbelieving. "What's so funny?"

"You have got to be kidding me, Wheeler! You came to see me because of a **dream **you've been having? **What?** Do you expect me to take you back to **Egypt** now? Let you make sandcastles in Cairo? Or Pyramids in Giza, perhaps?" _This is ridiculous!_

"NO! I mean…YES…I mean…I just wanted to help…Yugi…and…"

"And **what?**" The brunet snapped, his already thin patience getting thinner by the second.

"**And I can't do it on my own**!" _Dere! I said it! I hope you're happy, Moneybags!_

Silence…Again.

Then, there came a question in a decidedly calmer voice. "What about your so-called 'friends'?"

Joey shrugged. "They don't know anything about dis. You're the only person dat I've told."

The brunet's eyes widened slightly at that revelation. _The only person he's told? Me? Why?_

"Why? He verbalized the question echoing in his mind. "Why would **I **be the only one you would tell?"

The blond looked at him as if he had grown another head, but answered anyway. "Even if I'm right, I couldn't tell Yugi; dere's no reason for him to know…yet. It would only hurt him worse getting his hopes up like dat if nothing comes of it. And the other guys…well…someone could accidentally let something slip and…"

"Yugi would find out." The brunet finished for him. It made sense. It was logical. '**This**' was coming from the 'Chihuahua'? _Will wonders never cease? _"And me?" He prodded.

The other shrugged again. "You're never around Yugi, unless you're dueling." He looked him straight in the eyes. "Truth is you never talk to **any** of us unless you absolutely **have** to…**do you**?" It sounded strangely like an accusation, and the accompanying flicker of emotion in the amber orbs made the normally unflappable CEO suddenly feel uncomfortable, though he had no idea **why**.

"I have no reason to, Wheeler. You, your friends and **I, **live in two different 'worlds' entirely." He was only stating a fact – he hadn't meant to sound harsh, but the visible blanch that crossed the other's face told him that the other boy had taken it that way. _I suck at this, Mokuba. Can't I just call him, "Mutt" and send him on his way? _"I'll think about it."

"Huh?"

The blonds' stunned expression almost made him want to chuckle. "I **said**, I'll think about it. No promises, Wheeler."

"Oh…Okay! Thanks, Kaiba!" The other boy's face was lit up as bright as a neon sign in Las Vegas (the under-age billionaire had never been there, but he **had** seen pictures) and Seto could only groan inwardly.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmmm…now where do you suppose we go from here, huh? [Grins]


	3. Ch 03 A Wakeup Call from the Past

**Warning: This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (meaning boy love) story. If you are offended by this, please leave now. I will accept no flames regarding this. Flame my spelling. Flame my grammar. You can even flame my logic (or lack thereof). But if you don't like Shounen-Ai/Yaoi and continue to read, **_**you**_** are the only one that should get roasted!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any profit from this story. I only borrow the characters because I love them and like to play with them and because they give my very mundane life meaning. How sad is that?

* * *

**Previously…**

The blonds' stunned expression almost made him want to chuckle. "I **said**, I'll think about it. No promises, Wheeler."

"Oh…Okay! Thanks, Kaiba!" The other boy's face was lit up as bright as a neon sign in Las Vegas (the under-age billionaire had never been there, but he **had** seen pictures) and Seto could only groan inwardly.

_I'm so screwed._

**Chapter Three: "A Wake-up Call from the Past"**

It had taken him well into the evening to catch up on the work that he had set aside in order to be able to have his 'talk' with the 'mutt'**. **_**Crap**__! Mustn't say 'mutt'; remember that! I shouldn't even __**think**__ it. _Now that he had arrived back at the mansion, the only thing that the brunet wanted to do was to change clothes (he **HATED** business suits, no matter how good they might look on him) get a bite to eat and relax a little before bed. Contrary to popular opinion, he **was **human and needed time to 'wind down' from a long, hard day just like everybody else; of course, the very **first **thing that he would be doing would be meeting-and-greeting one very happy (and hyper) little brother. He couldn't help the tiny smile that stole across his face at the thought. _ Ah, well! Some things are worth a smile._

They were halfway through a (very) late dinner before Mokuba, whose curiosity had **finally** gotten the better of him, brought up the subject of the meeting with Joey. The discussion was going fine until the CEO slipped up and used the new moniker he had given the blond.

"**Chihuahua…?**" The raven-haired boy blinked at him in disbelief. "You call Joey…**Chihuahua**…?"

"I could go back to calling him 'mutt'." Seto deadpanned back, "It would be easier."

"Seto…" Mokuba scolded, and then shook his head. "It's just…it doesn't **fit**. He's not**…" **he paused, and then finished with a puzzled frown "…**Mexican**?"

"There **are **American breeds." At his brother's questioning look, he elaborated. "I did research."

"Okay…" _Only Seto would be anal-retentive enough to do research for a nickname._ "Don't you think that he looks more like a…" The younger Kaiba scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment, and then snapped his fingers as the figurative 'light bulb' went off. "I know! He's a Golden Retriever!"

The brunet frowned. "I'm supposed to call him **that**?"

"It's perfect!"

"It's too long. Try again."

"Seto…!"

"NO." When Mokuba's face morphed into a pout, he warned frostily, "I'll go back to calling him '**mutt**'."

"All right…! All right…! Then what about…"

_Puppy, huh? That could work, I suppose. _The yawning teen stretched languidly as he tried to work out the last of the kinks in his muscles that the extra-long (and extra hot) shower had managed to miss. Pulling off his bathrobe and changing into his pajamas, he noticed a small tray holding his nightly cup of chamomile tea sitting on the bedside table, and sighed wearily. As tired as he was, he didn't think that he would need it, but he hated wasting anything; so, he dutifully drained the cup of the already cooled mixture and went to bed.

Turning out the light and settling under the thick covers, he exhaled in contentment. A scant few seconds later, and the exhausted boy-billionaire was asleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a certain blond also slept, comfortably and without disturbance for the first time in a month…

…And with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

The morning came too damned early for oldest Kaiba's liking (he **really** needed more sleep) and so he was in a rather testy mood when he managed to drag himself down for breakfast, messy-haired, half-dressed and grumbling that he needed 'coffee' and 'lots of it'. Mokuba couldn't help but smirk. No one except him (and a few select staff members) **ever** had the privilege of seeing his brother this way. It made him seem…normal, and more like the teen he really was. It was a daily glimpse of the brother that he remembered from long ago, and he treasured it.

That didn't mean he wouldn't** tease** him about it.

Especially when Seto came down the stairs wearing two different colored house-shoes…

An hour-and-a-half later they were sitting in the limousine, the teen entrepreneur (now perfectly polished and on a caffeine-high) on his way to Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba off to spend the day with a friend.

As the limo pulled smoothly into the reserved parking space right outside the elevator in the Kaiba Corp. building's underground parking garage, the CEO slipped into parental mode.

"Be home by six. I'll be working late, most likely. I want you to eat dinner and do whatever homework assignment you need to do **before** you play any video games."

"But Seto, it's vacation! I still have plenty of time…" His brother's glare stopped him cold and he sighed, shoulders slumping. "Okay, big brother."

The brunet's lips twitched upwards. "I want you in bed no later than ten. If you'll do that, when I get in I'll wake you and we can have a late night snack and play a few games. Is it a deal?"

Mokuba, face glowing and slate-colored eyes dancing with anticipation, couldn't get his answer out fast enough. "It's a **deal!**"

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

By 10am the teen CEO was banging his head on his desk (figuratively speaking) in out-and-out frustration. His secretary was **still** on vacation, and the previous temp had not shown up – the new one that the agency had sent had actually told him, to his face, **point blank**, that SHE DID NOT FILE. **DID NOT FILE, mind you!** What secretary did not file? Why would **anyone **even become a secretary if they didn't like filing! That was like…like…someone becoming a doctor who didn't like medicine! A pilot that didn't like flying! A swimmer that hated the water! It was **ABSURD**! What was worse, she seemed to be absolutely **clueless** about how to manage appointments – he had wanted to go over his schedule to see if it was even possible to do what the blond had asked; that way, at least, when he turned him down he could do so with a clear conscious and wouldn't feel so bad about it. After all, he **had** tried; right?

But it wasn't going according to plan. The only thing he **had** managed to accomplish that morning was to fall further and further behind; stacks of unfiled papers were filling up both his 'IN' and his 'OUT' boxes, he had a gazillion phone calls yet to return, which he couldn't do because if they wanted to schedule an appointment, **he was screwed** (**that** was becoming his favorite phrase it seemed)twice as many e-mails to reply to, and a **pounding **headache.

And to top it all off, he had also been told, very bluntly by his non-filing, non-scheduling so-called **secretary**, that if he wanted coffee, he could **make it himself**.

He would have replaced her, except he didn't think that the attempt, at this point, was even worth the effort. If the truth be told, he didn't even want to **consider** what the next one might be like.

The very thought made him want to **shudder**.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Joey's day, on the other hand, had been going in entirely the **opposite** direction. Allowed to sleep in (his father had had a late night and had passed out in another beer-induced fog leaving the teen to his own devices) take a **hot** shower (for the first time in ages) and actually find the makings of a decent breakfast in the house, he was now on his way, clean, refreshed and full-stomached, to spend some time with his all-time best friend, Yugi.

It didn't hurt that he also had a hopeful heart riding along with him.

The blond couldn't stop the stupid grin from taking over his face. _Kaiba's going to help!_ It was a mantra that had kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind ever since their meeting had ended. He would get to help Yugi **and **spend some time with his crush – possibly **alone**. That realization had kept him flush with excitement and had put a spark in his eye and a bounce in his step. It also had him so distracted that he didn't notice the black sedan slowly start to move just as he stepped off the curb onto the crosswalk…

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

It was a** lost cause**.

Seto groaned as he tried to mop up the paper-cup full of cold vending machine coffee that he had managed to spill on his over-used and sorely abused desktop keyboard – one that he would now likely have to replace. His head was throbbing and his vision blurring and he was thoroughly disgusted with the day and with himself. Giving up, he threw the wad of soaked (and dripping) paper towels into the overflowing trashcan with a scowl. _It looks like I'm really going to have to turn the 'Chihuahua'…I mean, the' __**puppy'**__… down, after all._

Reaching into his desk drawer for a bottle of aspirin, he decided that the best (and safest) thing he could do at the moment was to take a short (but well deserved) nap.

He would have instructed his **secretary** to hold all his calls, but since she wasn't **answering** any, he considered it to be a mute point.

So instead, he took the desk phone off the hook, set the alarm on his cell phone, popped twice as many aspirin as the label instructed (dry, no less) grabbed a blanket he had hidden in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet (he got **cold** sometimes, what of it?) and made his way to the sofa setting against the far wall.

He should have known, with his day going the way that it was, that trouble would only follow.

_The sparkling sand swirled crazily, held in the grip of the miniature tornado, commonly referred to as a 'dust devil', caused by the blistering heat of the midday sun on the infinite Egyptian dunes. Overhead, the blue of the sky was ominously empty except for the myriad of vultures circling, patiently waiting for the desert to claim its latest victim and supply their next meal. Nothing broke up the monotonous expanse of the horizon but one lone object…_

… _But what an object it was._

_Magnificent walls of carved red granite stone rose from the shifting golden plain; set in the middle of the eastern wall (in order to meet the rising sun) a huge double-door of highly polished cedar wood was flanked by twin guardian statues of Horus, the hawk-headed God, the Protector of Egypt and the Pharaoh. Left leg extended in respect to the living God, their sharp onyx eyes seemed to warn each passerby that terrible retribution would be taken for any offence or transgressions believed to be committed on these hallowed grounds._

_Within these mighty walls, a vast, multi-storied complex had been built; a mixture of mud brick, nearly four-feet thick, plastered and painted a brilliant white on the outside and in rich, vibrant colors on the inside, it also contained pillars of wood, limestone and sandstone and floors covered in thousands of beautifully glazed ceramic tiles. Murals decorated many of the rooms, some depicting the Gods, others scenes of nature – near each generous doorway and curtained window, more tiles with glyphs offering protection, health and good luck could also be found encased in the plaster walls – always next to the cartouche of the Pharaoh._

_In one of these rooms on the ground floor, sat a young man; tall and lean, he wore the clothes of someone of high-station, expensive linens of hand-woven cotton, dyed a deep royal blue. Bands of gold on each arm glowed softly in the light of the day, as well as the multiple rings around each wrist. On the richly carved wooden table sat the headdress of a priest of Egypt, around which lay a jumbled pile of papyrus scrolls similar to the one that was currently being studied with utmost care. In a rare act of frustration, the young man drew a hand roughly through his sun-bronzed locks, an unusual sight in the land where most shaved their heads and wore wigs. Then, turning as if hearing approaching footsteps, he rose to his feet; with his deadly blue eyes glittering like twin gems and focused on an unseen entity, he spoke in a language that should have been unknown and yet, was strangely familiar._

"_What is taking you so long? We have much to do and we haven't much time. All will be lost – must we __**beg**__ for your help? Must __**he**__?" With a shake of his head, the troubled priest continued, tears of anger forming in his eyes. "Do you __**want **__to lose them…__**again**__?" Raising a fist, he glared at his unknown enemy. "I will not allow your pride to bring such heartache for a second time. You will do as asked, or by Ra you will suffer the consequences!" _

_Lunging forward, he made as if to land a blow on his invisible adversary, when suddenly, the room was filled with a howling wind; stinging, hot sand permeated the air, stealing both breath and sight as it enveloped everything in its wake…_

Seto bolted upright, heart racing and eyes wide. "What the **Hell**…was **that**?" Throwing back the blanket, he stood up and shakily fought his way back over to his desk, glancing at the elegant wrought-iron clock hanging on the dark-paneled wall as he did so. He'd only been sleeping for half-an-hour; it was just a little before noon. Shaking his head, he growled. "Egypt! Why always Egypt? What a load of nonsense! Wheeler and his 'Pharaonic' dreams – they're the cause of this; that's all it is. There is **no way** that I'm falling for such rubbish again!" Rant over, he eyed his overloaded desk, and sighed. He **really **wasn't in the mood to deal with this mess, and since he wasn't getting any work done anyway, he decided that maybe a walk and some lunch might turn things around (yes, he ate lunch…occasionally).

Grabbing his suit jacket and finger-combing his hair into place, he slid his cell phone into its inside breast pocket. Slipping it on, he made his way to his office door with a frown, trying to remember the temp-of-the-day's name, and then deciding that even if he **could **remember it, that she hadn't done anything to merit him doing so.

"I'm going out for lunch – I'll be back around two." He informed her as he passed by the receptionist's station. All he got in reply was a non-committal shrug of the shoulders that made him see red and grit his teeth.

As the automatic doors in the front lobby slid open and the cool outside air hit his anger-warmed face, the teen CEO thought to himself that he had never been so thankful to be leaving anyplace in his entire life.

What he didn't know at the time was that in the very, **very** near future, he would be even **more** grateful…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Any guesses as to who our 'mystery guest' was? LOL! I'm not telling…


	4. Ch 04 Unfriendly Persuasion

**Warning: This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (meaning boy love) story. If you are offended by this, please leave now. I will accept no flames regarding this. Flame my spelling. Flame my grammar. You can even flame my logic (or lack thereof). But if you don't like Shounen-Ai/Yaoi and continue to read, **_**you**_** are the only one that should get roasted!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any profit from this story. I only borrow the characters because I love them and like to play with them and because they give my very mundane life meaning. How sad is that?

* * *

**Previously…**

Grabbing his suit jacket and finger-combing his hair into place, he slid his cell phone into its inside breast pocket. Slipping it on, he made his way to his office door with a frown, trying to remember the temp-of-the-day's name, and then deciding that even if he **could **remember it, that she hadn't done anything to merit him doing so.

"I'm going out for lunch – I'll be back around two." He informed her as he passed by the receptionist's station. All he got in reply was a non-committal shrug of the shoulders that made him see red and grit his teeth.

As the automatic doors in the front lobby slid open and the cool outside air hit his anger-warmed face, the teen CEO thought to himself that he had never been so thankful to be leaving anyplace in his entire life.

What he didn't know at the time was that in the very, **very** near future, he would be even **more** grateful…

**Chapter Four: "Unfriendly Persuasion"**

Tristan sat on the rickety wooden counter stool, trying hard not to grin as Yugi's large, expressive eyes wandered back to the game shop's wall clock for what-seemed-like the hundredth time. In getting to know the young duelist through the many adventures that had taken place over the span of the last two years or so, he had come to recognize that his **unique** (and that was putting it **mildly**) friend had many **great** qualities – he was loyal, kind, generous (sometimes to a fault) **very** forgiving, brave and strong-of-heart – however, when it came to the art of **patience** …well, that was an ability that the wild-haired youth hadn't seemed to master yet.

"**Where **is he?" The shorter boy mumbled under his breath, frowning. "He's late!"

The other teen chuckled lightly and shook his head. "This is _**Joey **_that we're talking about here, Yug'. He'd be late to his own funeral if he could get away with it. He probably slept in late and let the time slip up on him…or decided to eat breakfast…or _**both**_."

"Well, if **that's **the case, we may not see him until this evening! Put food in front of that boy, and the world could end and he wouldn't notice!" Solomon Mutou stuck his head around the corner, a smile on his face; his own wild, gray hair tied up in the usual handkerchief, he waved the pack of Duel Monsters cards at his grandson to let him know that he had found them. The family resemblance was startling; one look at the shocking hair, the oversized eyes, and the relative height (or **lack** of it) the two shared would have been enough to put a DNA lab out of business.

"Grandpa…!" Yugi scolded the older man gently, but you could see the laughter in those aforementioned eyes. "I wouldn't go **that **far…" he paused for effect, and then playfully flashed him a crooked grin, "…he'd **notice**…and then he'd ask what was for **dessert**…"

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Seto had been walking for all of **five whole minutes** before the numerous guarded looks and oft-repeated dumbfounded stares of the other pedestrians had begun to become annoying. His disposition, already dour, darkened further as the unwanted attention escalated, people stopping and rudely pointing, even as he made a steady trek towards the petite coffee shop he frequently visited when he needed to 'get away from it all'.

The gentleman who owned it was in his late fifties; ex-military and still amazingly fit, he brokered 'no nonsense', and understood the teen CEOs need for privacy. A quick phone call was all it took; upon arrival, Kaiba would be ushered through the front door by the man himself and directly into a back room that had been set up especially for that purpose – a place where the small, but highly attentive, staff could keep a close eye on him and ensure that there would be no unwanted attention and no unwelcome interruptions. There, situated in a cozy booth, he would be served a delicious lunch (usually consisting of half-a-sandwich and a generous bowl of homemade 'soup de jour') drink an overly-large cup of coffee for dessert (one made from freshly ground beans, strongly brewed, and enhanced with all **sorts** of delectable, sweet ingredients) and then, depending on his mood, either read or lightly doze for what was left of his 'lunch-hour'.

Today, however, it was looking highly unlikely that that was going to be the case…

First, he had forgotten to call ahead (and upon trying to rectify **that** situation, had discovered to his dismay that, due to the topsy-turvy nature of the last few days, he had neglected to charge his cell phone and the battery had chosen this **exact** moment to go dead)…

And second, his being on the crowded mid-day sidewalk was beginning to draw a following, one that was not only irritating, but now was making him feel downright uncomfortable…

It seemed that his days of being able to take a simple stroll were a thing of the past.

Not wanting to lead a mob of curiosity-seekers right to the front door (literally) of one of the few havens that he had found from the outside world, the brunet made a split-second decision. Looking for an avenue of escape, he chanced a glance down the street, and was surprised to see Wheeler ambling lazily across the painted road, one corner to the next, in his direction, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Perhaps, if he was with someone, even if it was just…**'the puppy**'…the gapers and self-appointed 'groupies' might think twice about approaching…

_It's worth a try. _ Picking up his gait, the lanky teen made a graceful bee-line for the end of the street, artfully dodging the newest set of gossipers and gawkers along the way, and putting distance between himself and the swelling crowd that was trailing behind. The shaggy-haired youth, still walking on 'cloud nine' and grinning like the proverbial cat-who-had-eaten-the-canary, had just made the midway-point of the crosswalk as the billionaire passed the corner-building to reach the curb, affording him a clear view of the boulevard…

…where he saw a black sedan suddenly begin to speed up from a slow crawl…

…and head straight for the oblivious blond…

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

"Sister…"

"Yes, Marik…?" Ishizu Ishtar spoke softly, blue eyes shifting slightly as they followed the text in the research book she was reading, "What is it?" She had a lot to do. The shipment of antiquities that had been held up had finally come in and she was on a tight deadline – she had an entire brand new exhibit to set up in order to showcase them, and little help – the recent unrest in the country had not only caused the initial delay in receiving the items, but left her short-handed when it came to staff, as well.

"You were up late again last night…" The blond proffered, his violet eyes watching her carefully for any reaction, as he waited for an explanation. When neither came, he continued, pressing for an answer. "Was it **that** dream, again?"

Marking her place and putting the heavy tome down, the ebony-haired woman sighed deeply as she turned to face her younger brother. Being Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities, as well as a museum curator, were daunting tasks in and of themselves for a female of the tender age of 21; even though she already had nearly four years of experience under her belt at doing both. When she and Marik, along with Odion, had helped all of the others pave the way for the Pharaoh to return to the 'afterlife' nearly a year before, and subsequently been released from their obligations as Tomb-keepers, she had believed that those two things would be the only burdens left that she would have to balance upon her delicate shoulders. Unfortunately, it seemed as if her involvement with all things supernatural had not ended with the loss of the Millennium Necklace or the Pharaoh's departure.

"Yes, it was…" She answered simply, knowing what he meant without any elaboration; after all, she had been having exactly the **same** dream every night for a month now.

The boy frowned. "So…what are you…what are _**we**_… going to do?"

Ishizu's gaze settled calmly on the sibling for which she had risked so much to save. "_**We**_ are going to **wait**…"

Startled at her answer, he could only echo it. "Wait…?" And then ask in confusion, "…for **what**?"

His sister's lips drew into a slight smile. "Not for **what**, dear brother. For _**whom**_…"

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

It had all happened so fast.

One second he had been walking across the street, minding his own business – and the next, he was being bowled over by a blue blur, amidst screams, the squeal of tires and the smell of burning rubber. Lying on his back on the rough pavement, eyes closed, Joey found himself desperately fighting to catch his breath and calm his racing heart, while at the same time trying to take stock and see if anything **important** had been damaged in whatever-it-was that had just taken place.

However, the weight that was lying halfway on top of him wasn't helping his thought processes any.

The delicious aroma of warm cinnamon and sweet coconut wafted past his nostrils, sending what was left of his functioning brain into a scent-induced tizzy. But it was what happened next that sealed his fate. When his 'savior' spoke and he recognized the voice, that was when his mind decided to **totally** desert him – so, of course, his body happily stepped up and took over.

The reaction was immediate; and downright humiliating. The blond could feel his face getting hot, and if he could have, he would have melted into the asphalt in embarrassment. As it was, he had no **clue** as to what to do next; so he lay there, frantically praying to any God, or Saint, that he could name, of every religion he could think of, that the other male hadn't noticed. That was why it didn't sink in right away that he was being asked a question…apparently, for the **second** time…

"Huh…?" Finally opening his eyes, the prone teen almost gasped at how close the other boy's face was to his.

The brunet merely frowned, his sharp blue eyes narrowing as he stared down. "I asked you if you were hurt…" _His face is so red…is he really all right…?_

"Oh…uh…no, I don't think so…" Forcing himself to breathe deeply and ignore the incessant thudding of his heart, Joey tried moving his arms and legs; doing so required Kaiba to relinquish his current position over the top of him rather quickly, unless he wanted to get elbowed in the ribs for his trouble. "Everything seems to be **working** okay…" He grimaced slightly as he brought his right arm up to look at it. It was bleeding, the entire forearm having been scraped raw from his tumble on the pavement. "Well…at least, dere's no _**permanent **_damage done…"

Sitting straight-legged in the middle of the street, and taking a good look around for the first time since pinning the blond, the teen CEO was not surprised to find that the crowd that had been following him had dispersed like smoke in the wind at the first hint of trouble; God forbid, that they would offer to help…

He snorted at the idea.

It what little experience that he'd had with people (inside and outside of business) he'd found that they usually didn't want to get involved with anything other than their own petty problems and superfluous lives – unless it worked to their advantage in some way. Nothing was ever given freely.

He frowned. However, even he'd been forced to admit that there were exceptions…

He would have to say that Yugi was one…

Turning his head, his gaze fell on the younger teen still lying on the newly repaved street. A split-second slideshow of some of the adventures that had occurred in the last two years played through his mind, and he felt his lips twitch upward. Yes, he supposed he would have to say that Joey Wheeler was _**also**_ an exception to **that **rule…

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, the brunet got to his feet; trying to make himself look a bit more presentable, he started to pat away the dirt on his clothes, but quickly gave up on the notion when he saw the sticky tar staining his pant leg and jacket. Recalling what the blond had stated a few seconds prior, he couldn't help but comment. "Maybe no permanent damage was done to **you**, but this **suit** has seen its last meeting…" He grumbled, and then glanced at the still silent blond with a raised eyebrow. _What is up with the 'puppy'? He's __**never **__this quiet._

"Wheeler…" Even **he **could hear the exasperation in his voice, "If you're not hurt, then get the hell up from there. We've got things to do, and you're wasting time."

Sitting up, the fair-haired boy looked up at him in surprise, his amber eyes wide. "Things to do…? Like what, Kaiba?"

The young billionaire shook his head; reaching down, he grabbed the other boy's arm (the uninjured one) firmly and hauled him to his feet. "_**We**_ need to get cleaned up, and **you** need to get patched up**. **Then, **I** need lunch…" Frowning at the look he was given at his mention of food, he amended his statement with a deep sigh, "alright…_**we**_ need lunch. Then _**we**_ will go back to my office, where _**you**_ will help _**me**_, in whatever way **I** need." _There's no way that __**he**__ could be any worse than the so-called secretary I have now._ "After which, _**we**_ will discuss our trip to Egypt, and see about making arrangements. You **do** still have a valid passport, right?"

Blinking in rapid succession, Joey nodded, trying to keep up with and process what he was being told.

Finally, it dawned on him exactly what Kaiba had asked and what that meant; but he still wanted to be absolutely sure. "Does dat mean dat you're saying 'Yes', Kaiba?"

"_**Yes,**_ Wheeler…"

"Why?" The question was out before the poor boy could stop it.

The brunet looked at him as if he had asked why the Earth was round or the sky was blue. "Because of what just happened…" At the other's blank look, he clarified. "_**That**_ was no _**accident.**_ Someone just tried to _**run **_you over, Wheeler." He watched as the blond's coloring quickly went from ruddy to a pasty white.

"No accident…? Are…are you _**sure**_…Kaiba?"

The teen CEO scowled, uncertain as to why he was suddenly so very, _**very**_ angry; whether it was at the boy standing in front of him for asking such a stupid question, or from the fact that someone had tried to do the inept, naïve, good-hearted, _**cute **_but clueless, duelist harm in the first place. He would sort out the truth later; about **everything**. Right now, he let the anger wash over him as he snapped back his reply. "Of course, I'm sure! Now, get a move on before I change my mind!" Standing so straight that his back popped, the brunet spun sharply on his heel and with giant strides, took off in the opposite direction down the sidewalk from the way that he had originally been heading, leaving the blond-haired boy to follow or not, as he chose.

A few seconds later, he couldn't keep his lips from sliding into a satisfied smirk as his ears caught the sound of sneakers scuffing along behind…

…While in the alley across the street, pulled back just enough to be discreetly hidden, a certain black sedan sat idling, the dark tinted windows giving no clue as to who its occupants were…

…To who was waiting…

…And watching…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! Had this mapped out; was just polishing it when I came down with Cellulitis – been on antibiotics for a while now, but it's still not much better and it HURTS! Oh, well! Enough griping! Hope you enjoy! XD


End file.
